conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Nódico
O nódico é uma língua imaginária que está sendo criada e desenvolvida por José Geraldo Gouvêa para um romance de ficção científica ainda em fase de projeto, ambientado em um planeta de colonização humana, chamado Nod. O autor pretende aceitar colaborações e sugestões de usuários da Conlag Wikia, que deverão ser adicionadas à discussão desta página. É uma língua predominantemente aglutinante com características morfológicas semitas (raízes consonantais), túrquicas (limitada harmonia vocálica) e germânicas (no aspecto fonético). Segundo a ambientação do romance o Nódico teria sido criado artificialmente para ser uma língua foneticamente simples (sem ser muito limitada), com uma gramática precisa e regular (sem ser muito rígida ou complexa) como parte de um projeto político de unificação. Aspectos Gerais De modo geral, o Nódico está sendo baseado nas seguintes características: * gêneros gramaticais não-baseados em sexo, mas em concretude e animação (por exemplo: gen. abstrato, gen. natural inanimado, gen. natural animado, gen. humano e gênero artificial). * declinação sintática (marcação do sujeito, dos objetos e dos verbos) * não há flexão de plural, mas apenas de individual e coletivo (ou, de outro modo, de determinado e indeterminado), sendo a noção de plural transmitida por reduplicação ou por adjetivos. * os verbos serão conjugados por prefixação * os adjetivos serão conjugados por aspecto (como em Tupi) * uso restrito de preposições, tal como em Latim. O princípio básico que norteou o desenvolvimento do Nódico é o da praticidade (daí não serem empregados diacríticos e a restrição na variedade de consoantes). Apesar de ser uma língua imaginária, desenvolvida para um romance, o Nódico precisa se parecer com uma língua utilizável como língua auxiliar internacional. O Nódico será escrito, pelo menos em princípio, com o alfabeto latino. Em parte tal opção se deve à pouca familiaridade do desenvolvedor com programas de construção de fontes TrueType. Caso alguém se disponha a desenvolver uma escrita para o Nódico ela deve se basear em símbolos minimalistas, que sejam facilmente reconhecíveis em contexto, tal como os do Shavian, a escrita coreana ou o alfabeto georgiano. A distinção entre vogais longas e breves, ou entre vogais longas e ditongos, pode ser interessante. Fonética e Ortografia O inventário fonético é razoavelmente limitado em comparação com a maioria das línguas artificiais naturalísticas, tendo apenas 7 vogais e 13 consoantes (possivelmente 15). Vogais e Semivogais Inicialmente penso em empregar sete letras para representar as vogais *A = a como em c'a'''sa nas sílabas longas e ɐ como em cas'a''' nas breves; *E = ɛ como em caf'é', apenas em sílabas longas; *I = ə como em inglês, "b'i'''rd"; *O = ɔ como em "f'o'le", apenas nas sílabas longas; *U = u como em francês "v'ue'" nas sílabas longas e u nas breves; *W = u como em portuguẽs, "t'u'do", apenas em sílabas longas. *Y = i apenas em silabas longas e ə nas breves. As semivogais /j/ e /w/ são escritas com '''I' e U''' em posição final (em relação à sílaba) e como '''J e V''' em posição inicial. Em posição inicial as semivogais comportam-se como consoantes, exatamente como em inglês; sendo que, no início da palavra, tem pronúncia fricativa (ʝ e v). Consoantes As consoantes têm três pontos de articulação: labial, alveolar e velar. Não existem consoantes dentais, palatais, uvulares, faringeais ou glotais: Articulação Bilabiais Alveolares Velares Oclusivas surda pʰ – p tʰ – t kʰ – c sonora b – b d – d ɡ – g nasal m – m n – n Africadas surda pf – pf ts – ts kh – ch Fricativas f – f s – s h – h Vibrante sonora r – r ʁ - ħ Lateral l – l * As oclusivas (p, t e k) se opõem por aspiração, como em islandês, chinês e finlandês, e não por sonoridade, como em português. * As fricativas são todas surdas: f, s e h. * As demais séries são incompletas, com duas nasais (m e n), uma rótica vibrante (r) e uma lateral (l). Além destas letras, serão empregados alguns dígrafos, para oclusivas africas ('''pf, ts e ch) e para algumas assimilações de encontros consonantais. Gramática A gramática do Nódico se baseia numa estrutura sintática do tipo SVO, com a possibilidade de inversão para OSV em construções tópicas. * Um exemplo de construção SVO simples seria: + marca de sujeito e apostos relacionados ao sujeito flexionado (tempo) + marca de objeto e apostos relacionados ao objeto * Um exemplo de construção do tipo inverso (tópico) seria: + marca de objeto, + marca de sujeito + marca de objeto flexionado (tempo) A repetição do objeto através do pronome é opcional, a vírgula não. A função sintática dos termos na frase é marcada por palavras, de forma semelhante ao japonês. Tais marcadores são obrigatoriamente monossílabos e se harmonizam vocalicamente com a última sílaba tônica do radical da palavra a que se referem. Flexões não sintáticas (determinação, gênero, número e grau) são indicadas por flexão do radical através de prefixos ou sufixos. Um exemplo de flexão seria a transformação em verbos pela adição à raiz de uma fricativa antes da consoante final. Por exemplo, um radical como pit (buraco) viraria o verbo pist (escavar). Flexão verbal Os verbos são conjugados através de prefixos, sufixos e metafonia, formando quatorze tempos simples: presente, pretérito imperfeito, pretérito perfeito, futuro, subjuntivo presente, subjuntivo pretérito, subjuntivo futuro, imperativo, gerúndio, gerundivo (expressa o que deve ser feito), particípio presente (expressa quem faz), particípio passado, particípio futuro (o que será feito) e infinitivo. A conjugação se faz através de prefixos consonantais (marcação de pretérito), prefixos vocálicos (marcação de futuro), metafonia (marcação de presente) e de sufixos. A intenção é que o nódico tenha palavras curtas, poucas partículas e não se pareça de imediato com nenhuma língua natural e, ao mesmo tempo, que seja fácil de pronunciar e não muito difícil de aprender. Cultura Saiba Mais: Nod Devido às características políticas e sociais da cultura, José Geraldo modela o desenvolvimento lingüístico no do sânscrito e do latim. Ou seja, no princípio há uma língua "clássica" que evoluiu para formas intermediárias não completamente registradas (prácritos e romances) e por fim, uma ou mais línguas derivadas. A história se passará em um tempo futuro (séculos ou milênios após o estabelecimento original da cultura) em que o vernáculo será uma língua derivada do Nódico, mas a grande maioria do conhecimento continuará sendo produzida e difundida na língua clássica (uma situação similar à da Europa Medieval). A língua original é uma língua regular e elegante, que empregará o alfabeto latino ou, talvez, o cirílico. As línguas derivadas terão múltiplas irregularidades, obscuridades e ambigüidades, fazendo necessário o uso, por exemplo, de muitos diacríticos. Downloads Media:Nodico.pdf Categoria:Línguas imaginárias